fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Stahl/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Sometimes it's good to stop a moment, get off your horse, and see things a new way." (exp) *"What's this? Is it edible? I haven't eaten in minutes..." (Item) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"Why so cheery? Did they serve your favorite breakfast?" (happy) *"Got any big plans for the future? What do you dream about doing?" (dreams) *"Sometimes it helps to just unwind, huh? What do you like to do in your spare time?" (free time) *"You're a great ally on the battlefield. Mind if we pair up next time?" (team up) Replying - Normal *"Oh, no. I just had a good meal, that's all. Want to eat together next time?" (happy) *"Well, once a knight, always a knight. But I'd like to try the world's best food just once." (dreams) *"I make sure my weapons are in tip-top shape, and then I find out about food!" (free time) *"Sure, if you don't mind. I bet we'll make for a devastating duo." (team up) Asking - Married *"Take it easy out there, (name). I don't want anything to happen to you." (promise) *"When the gods made you, they broke the mold. You're just amazing, (name)" (compliment) *" I love you, (name), and I want to stay with you forever." (love) *"Hey, (name), what are you holding behind your back?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Don't worry, I'm not checking out anytime soon. As long as you need me, I'll be there." (promise) *"Me? You're the real find! I never met anyone so smart and beautiful." (compliment) *"Oh, well, I love you too. But where did that come from?" (love) *"This? Oh, it's a flower I picked. It reminds me of you." (gift) Asking - Child *"We should train together, (name). I want to see what you're made of!" (train) *"Hey, (name), are you all right? I know it's been a long, hard march." (concern) *"Need anything, (name)? Maybe something you had to leave in the future?" (gift) *"So, um, (name)? How did you pass your time in the future?" (story) Replying - Child *"Sounds like fun to me. I'd better grab a meal now to save up energy" (train) *"Yeah, I'm all right. ...You sure like to worry about me, don't you?" (concern) *"I'd just like to spend some time together! We're always so busy!" (gift) *"What do I do? I guess I eat, and train, and fight. Then I oversleep. It's a life. Want to get dinner in town one of these days? See if you inherited my appetite? Heh heh, all right, I'd better save up so I can take you someplace nice. Hmm, but that requires work... I'd better get something to eat first." (story) Level Up *"Amazing! I can hardly believe I'm still me!" (6+ stats up) *"Just look at me go!" (4-5 stats up) *"Yes! Progress!" (2-3 stats up) *"Sorry, I'll try to do better..." (0-1 stat up) *"When did I get so... well versed?" (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"All right. Back to square one." Armory *"I wonder if they sell hairbrushes... No, seriously." (buying) *"Wait... My stuff is actually worth something?" (selling) *"What, my weapons? Sure, forge away!" (forging) Barracks Alone *"I am SO hungry..." (misc) *"That extra helping at dinner kicked in. I feel great today!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. I'm starving. How about you?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. I sure am hungry." (midday) *"Evening, Robin. I'm so hungry, I could eat a pegasus!" (evening) *"It's getting late, Robin. And yet, I'm still hungry..." (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. Did you have a good breakfast?" (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Did you get lunch?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Did you have dinner?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Doesn't a late-night snack sound good?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin!" (birthday) Roster A surprisingly normal Shepherd with a big heart and perpetual cowlick. He has a good head on his shoulders, but the rest of him often has trouble keeping up. The most eager to clean a plate. Born on June 16th. Help Description A hard-working Shepherd who is always a beat behind. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"No worries!" *"Come on!" *"You up for this?" *"I gotcha!" *"Let's do this!" *"You can do it!" *"Careful now." *"We can handle this!" *"Lookout!" *"I've got you!" Dual Strike *"Gotcha!" *"Let me on." *"And one from me!" *"I'll have a go." *"Try me on for size." Dual Guard *"Made it!" Defeated Enemy *"Yep. That'll do." *"Very nice." *"That was intense." Partner Defeats Enemy *"Very nice." *"Showing me up?" *"That was all you." When Healed *"Very nice." *"Thanks!" Critical Hit *"Ready?!" *"I love this part!" *"You are so dead!" *"Get ready!" Death/Retreat Category:Quote